District 9's First Victory
by Dyceman88
Summary: The story of a girl who won the underrated District 9 their first ever victory be sure to read the prologue notice to see where she fits in with Katniss' life story
1. Chapter 1

A Former Hunger Games

Prologue: This is the story of how District 9, the District that is hardly ever talked about in the Hunger Games won their first ever Hunger Games. The female from District 9 surprised many this day as most had thought, especially the Career districts, that District 9 were incapable of ever winning and were the laughing stock of the Hunger Games.

(Readers Please Note: As the details on the past victory of District 9 is vague I am going purely on guess work as to when and where it happened time wise, unlike some of the others who returned for the 3rd Quarter Quell it doesn't say anything about her past or how she won or when. So yes, to clarify, this is about the unnamed female from District 9 who returned for the 3rd Quarter Quell that Katniss was in.)

Chapter 1: The Reaping in District 9

My name is Willow, Willow Sawthorne, I live in District 9 for those of you that don't know what we do, we're the "Bread Bowl" of Panem but I personally despise that term. Yes we are responsible for the grain, we crop fields, we farm, we plow, we sow seeds and harvesting is our livelihood…but it doesn't mean we can't learn other things.

My family have been doing the same job for generations; my father and older brothers work in the factories and my mother and I work in the fields…it is long and tiring.

Perhaps I should start by describing myself; I'm about 5'6, with skin that has a bit of a tan from all the days under the sun but naturally I'm quite a pale girl and more often than not I just get sunburn and lose my tan over and over again. I have freckles that dot my narrow face and hazel eyes that perfectly match my sandy blonde hair.

I wish I could complain about life here, but I don't, not out loud anyway, besides from what I hear others have it far worse than I do…I think it would be cruel to complain when at least I have meals and a roof over my head.

Every year though there is something nearly every district dreads, I hear rumours that some actually volunteer, god knows how some can be so heartless but most of us aren't like that. This something is an event the Capitol of Panem put on, an event called the Hunger Games…and every time we have to send one girl and boy from our district into it, just like everyone else, to fight to the death. But unlike the rest, we have no skills in fighting, we plow fields, we harvest…we have never won the Hunger Games, parents here dread hearing the names of their children because there isn't even a chance for us, it's just a death sentence.

My day of work is over and I walk up the hill to my favourite spot overlooking the endless mass of fields, the processing factories that sit in the other directions depress me, I like the fields, the breeze in my hair, even if the sun can be hot.

'Hey Willow' I turn to see my friend Sinder Burkwood coming over to me, he and I pretty much grew up together, with the exception of my family there is no one I dreaded more that would be picked for one of the Hunger Games. He is a little older than me, him being 17 and I being 16 but it wasn't long until my birthday and his had only gone by recently.

'Another hard day at the factory' I ask him.

He nods 'yeah Peacekeepers work us to the bone, what's it like in the field?'

'Hot' I reply simply.

'I meant with the Peacekeepers' Sinder replied giving a small laugh.

'Oh, they mostly just make sure we don't slack off or steal anything, they can be pretty harsh if they catch us though' I explained.

'I've noticed' Sinder frowned 'one of them cracked a whip down on my sister the other day, I saw it happen.'

I wasn't going to say it but his sister probably started it, she always did have an attitude problem 'she needs to stop aggravating them; she could get in real trouble one day.'

'I know…I'm worried about her Willow, she's old enough now…old enough to be selected' Sinder said, his voice entering that worried tone he saved for serious conversations.

I looked out over the fields 'barely, besides her name will only be in it once right…you and me we have a much worse chance and my brother too.'

'You don't really think they'd pick a brother and sister, that's cruel' Sinder replied.

'It would probably be more interesting for them…it might even increase the chances' I said, my head lowered, I had to accept the fact I'd avoided being picked for 4 years now…if I made it to 19 it'd be a miracle and a half.

There was a long…awkward silence between us and Sinder finally said 'look, Willow if you do get picked I just want you to know…' but I didn't want to hear it, whatever it was, it was best I never heard it.

Cutting him off I said 'so when is the reaping?'

'Tomorrow, they've forwarded it, another thing I came to tell you' Sinder said.

The day of the Reaping has arrived and I haven't slept at all, nightmares plaguing me all night long. I eat a quick breakfast and then bathe and get dressed into a nice dress my mother has laid out for me. I honestly am not a dress or girly sort of person, I prefer pants any day but this one time I conceded to look pretty for the people of the Capitol.

We all move to the centre of the district and stand outside the Justice Building, it takes a fair while to get us all in and for the Peacekeepers to safely secure the area, only potential tributes are allowed in, having all people from District 9 would be impossible, it is just too big.

For District 9 it is utterly embarrassing, the Reaping, normally you would have, not only, an Escort representative for the district but a mentor for each tribute but, seeing as we have never won, we have no mentors. I can just picture the laughter from Districts 1, 2 and the Capitol. Our Escort is a man called Felix a frighteningly bizarre and colourful guy in a tuxedo with gelled hair. Considering Felix means "lucky" I think this is utterly ironic as the people he is responsible for always end up dead.

'Welcome, welcome District 9 to this year's Hunger Games' Felix says in his usual posh Capitol accent.

The usual film about how war and rebellion played, I hardly paid attention, I'd heard and seen it so many times I could recite it by heart if I wanted, not that I ever would. I personally just wanted them to get the Reaping over with, this standing around was only making me more and more nervous.

The film finally ended and Felix smiled 'I do love that, so patriotic. Now we choose the tributes; our female tribute from District 9 will be…' he brushed his arm around inside the bowl and then came up with a slip of paper, he delicately opened it 'Willow Sawthorne.'

There was a silence so cold, so empty you would hear a pin drop, '_no' _I thought _'no, I imagined that, he said someone's name, I'm just going to stand here.'_

'Willow Sawthorne' Felix repeated clearly and loudly 'where are you my dear?'

Most of the crowd was staring at me now, my gaping mouth, my horrified expression, I had never dreamt in a million years it would actually…happen, I felt myself trembling.

I saw the Peacekeepers heading towards me now, clearly deciding that I wasn't going to co-operate of my own accord.

A sound finally broke the silence, the shouts of a male voice 'no, no Willow' I turned to see my two older brothers trying to shove over towards me.

I saw one of my brothers punch a Peacekeeper and I shouted 'stop, stop it!'

But they weren't listening to me, the only thing that mattered to them was me.

I moved up onto the stage and Felix smiled at me 'there we are girl, it's alright.'

Felix waved at the Peacekeepers and they stopped attacking my brothers 'now, we find out who will be joining you my dear…the male tribute from District 9 is…' he pulled out the piece of paper, opened it and read it out 'Sinder Burkwood.'

I felt like my world was collapsing around me, my best friend…I'd either have to kill him myself or lose him to someone else, what kind of horrible choice was that?

I waited inside the Justice Building; this was my last chance to say goodbye to my family, the likelihood of my coming back was pretty slim.

My mother, father and brothers burst into the room all at once, I was given ten minutes, nothing more.

My mother got to me first, throwing her arms around me holding me tight 'no, no… not my only daughter' that was pretty much all she could get out.

Pulling her back my father stood firmly in front of me 'you listen to me, just because District 9 has never won doesn't mean we can't, don't ever let someone tell you different, you have always been a resourceful, not to mention cheeky, little girl.'

'But Sinder…I can't…plus I'm no fighter.'

Shaking his head my father said 'let Sinder take care of himself and there is more than one way to fight, I'm sorry you and him ended up in this Willow but…' he trailed off not knowing what else to say

'Dad's right' added one of my brothers 'use our talents to our advantage.'

I raised my hands in exasperation 'what talents, I plow fields.'

'Yeah' her brother grinned 'there are many ways to use tools.'

'If anyone can change the record of District 9 it's you' my father said and he gave me a hug.

The Peacekeepers came in 'time to go' and they guided my family out, my mother screaming my name every step of the way.

As I sat on the train that apparently travelled over 200mph according to Felix I thought about the days to come and what was probably my imminent death.

Sinder sat across from me but he wasn't looking at me, we hadn't spoken since the Reaping, we'd been on the train about an hour and in a car drive before that but no speech between us had been shared; if you knew us you'd know how odd that was.

Felix came into the cabin, sat down opposite us, sipping a cup of tea and smiled 'right, here is what the plan is, first the two of you can relax, wash up a bit if you like, help yourself to some food' he gestured at the biscuits on the table 'then we'll have some dinner and watch the other Reapings, so you get a feel for some of your competition.'

No one said anything, I looked at Sinder and he looked at me and we both looked at Felix who just smiled back 'does that sound…ok' Felix asked.

I shrugged 'hardly see a point; we're going to lose like every year.'

'That's hardly a winning attitude' Felix said 'come now you owe it to your district to do your best do you not?'

I frowned at Felix and his smiling face 'you know as well as anyone District 9 not only dies every year but usually doesn't even survive the initial bloodbath.'

'She's right' Sinder added 'we don't even have mentors, having never won, how degrading is that.'

Felix held up his finger 'ah that is where you are wrong, you like all the others will have a mentor, it just wouldn't be fair otherwise would it, no you will be working with someone at the Capitol.'

I had to admit I was slightly surprised by this, so District 9 did have a mentor each year, it wasn't two like some districts but it was better than nothing.

'As I understand it District 12 did the same thing before they had a mentor' Felix said.

I excused myself and went to my room, I said I was going to wash up and get ready for dinner but I mostly just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

I changed out of the dress, still wearing it from the Reaping, and put on some simple pants and a top, the everyday kind my district wore. I paced around the room, restless and eventually just lay on my back on the bed, starting to get nauseous from the pacing.

I couldn't kill Sinder, never, not in a million years but to allow him to die…that was just as bad…but I had no choice, once those games began I was going to have to cut myself off from everyone else…if I had even the slightest chance of survival.

I must have dozed off because I woke up to hear someone knocking on my door 'Willow…dinner's being served' it was Sinder.

I sighed, I wasn't particularly in the mood to discuss things more with Felix and Sinder…but I was hungry, famished actually so I got up and headed to the dinner carriage.

When I got there I saw more food then I'd ever seen in my entire life; endless bowls and plates of meat, soup, vegetables, fruit and this looked like it was only the main course from what I could tell.

I sat down next to Sinder and dug in, ignoring Felix and his clear discomfort with my lack of manners.

'Little more than the bread you're used to at home isn't it' Felix said, clearly trying to make friendly conversation.

Sinder muttered something through a mouthful of potato and chicken.

Felix's mouth twitches 'could you swallow and repeat that do you think?'

'Certainly is' Sinder repeated smiling.

'I must say I've always found your district's skill with bread…impressive' Felix said 'of course all the districts have their own bread but District 9 have such a finesse for it.'

I was pretty sure that was the first time I had ever heard someone from the Capitol complement our district, I'd remember it next time Felix annoyed me.

'So the Hunger Games' Sinder said 'how are we going to survive.'

Felix put on a smile 'well…as you well know the rules are…simple; a stage is set by the Gamemakers, 24 of you enter and 1 comes out.'

There was an awkward moment as that sunk in, we already knew it of course but it was one of those things that just never quite got easy to accept.

When the moment was over I said 'how long do we have to train?'

'You have a week in the Capitol, in that time you will have the Opening Parade, the Interviews, training and of course the moment to show your skills to the Gamemakers and they will score you out of 12.'

'Do we train together or separately' asked Sinder.

'There are some activities that are mandatory for all of you and the rest is up to you. Normally your mentor would be explaining all this but as she awaits at the Capitol, I'm briefing you, she may no doubt brief you again though.'

Just then a woman came in 'excuse me sir, you asked for the screen?'

'Ah yes, right, we shall now view the other Reapings, starting with District 1' said Felix, he activated the screen as the lights were dimmed in the room.

Sinder and I watched the screen as District 1 came on, unlike the others District 1 is so glamorous, as close to the Capitol as you can get without being in the Capitol.

The boy tribute was a Career (no surprise there) an 18 year old called Jett, he was very tall with dark hair and pale skin. The girl tribute, a girl called Amber, was also a Career and 17 years old. Her hair matched her name perfectly, a golden honey colour and was tied back in a ponytail.

District 2 appeared next, I had always loathed District 2, at least from what I knew about them, that they took pride in competing and killing in the games, even killing their fellow district tribute on occasion…it was just wrong.

The girl was called Adra, a 16 year old Career tribute with fair hair that reached her chin and a dark look in her eyes I didn't like at all. The boy was called Sloan, 18 years old and a Career tribute. He looked fairly tall and had sandy brown hair.

District 3 was up next their tributes were both 14 with sandy hair, blue eyes and although the boy was a bit taller than the girl they could easily be related, I seriously hoped they weren't for their sake. Their names were Evan and Edna.

'Oh you've got to be joking' said Felix 'a brother and sister.'

I wasn't sure whether he was showing excitement or sympathy but I really wanted to punch him at that moment.

District 4 came up and their attention returned to the screen, the boy was a 15 year old called Finn, a Career tribute. Finn had brown hair flat to his head and looked a little taller than me. The girl called Brenna was also a Career, 16 years old, she had dark raven hair with a slight tan.

District 5, the power and electricity district, was up next. The boy was a young 12 year old ginger kid with a round face called Rory. The 15 year old girl was dark haired with an average skin tone called Elysia.

Now District 6, I'd heard a lot of things about them, most of them bad, drug addiction and the fact that one of their tributes once resorted to cannibalism. Cheryl was the girl, a 13 year old girl who looked petrified already, couldn't say I blamed her. Mason was the boy, a 16 year old who looked a little unstable, with dark eyes and wild hair.

District 7…in the past they were often underestimated in the Hunger Games, sure they may not be from a Career district but they sure can handle axes with deadly precision. Keith, age 17, had dark hair and a deep tan. He also had a muscular build, the guy had probably been using axes from a young age. Sylvia, age 15, was the girl tribute, she didn't look too weak either, if she was handed an axe she could probably throw it a fair distance.

District 8, fabric central, the boy was called Fuller a 14 year old with fair hair. The girl was Lacey a 13 year old, with a creamy brown hair colour not quite dark or light.

As we moved on to District 10 I sighed 'this is going to be one dangerous group this year, it's not just the Careers that look dangerous.'

Sinder nodded 'I think you're right, I just hope we don't get an environment too tricky, that will complicate things even further.'

District 10's tributes were a girl and boy both with tanned skin and dark hair only the girl was tall and the boy was quite short and round but fit looking none the less. The boy was called Colby and was 14. The girl was called Laura and was 16.

District 11, one of the poorest of all the districts and from what I hear by far the worst treated, the boy was a strong guy with dark skin, like most of District 11. His name was Tyrone, age 17. The girl was 14; dark skinned with long black hair, her name was Alana.

And finally, last but not least (at least in my opinion) District 12, the poorest of all the districts, it was really shocking how small they were, how easily they fitted all their people into the area for the Reaping in comparison to the other districts. The boy was a young 13 year old called Arden, he looked terrified as most had. He was fair haired and light skinned.

The girl was a tanned, dirty girl called Kimberly, her hair a darkish brown perhaps, beneath all the dirt it was hard to tell, 15 years old.

After watching the last of them Felix turned off the screen and turned back to them 'well, there you go, feel free to watch it again before we arrive at the Capitol if you wish, look over things, if you think it'll help.'

I doubted it would and seeing Sinder's face, I think he agreed with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Capitol

When we arrived at the Capitol we were greeted by a crowd so vast it seemed to go on for ever, however eventually we managed to get through it all and into the building where we would be staying until the Hunger Games began.

'Now' said Felix 'you will be going straight to your Stylist crews in a minute, but first, you must meet your Mentor, come follow me.'

Sinder and I followed Felix down several hallways then entered an elevator and waited as it took us down into the depths of the building 'the training area is down here, this is where you will be training in due course' Felix explained.

We got out of the elevator and proceeded down another hallway until we met a tall muscular yet attractive looking woman, pale blonde, fairly young, her hair tied back in tight bun.

'Willow and Sinder, meet Serilda, she will be your Mentor while here' Felix said gesturing between us.

Serilda looked down at the two of us, her eyebrow raised 'so, you're the next two I have to work with from District 9 hmm?'

'You sound bitter' I said not being able to keep my smart mouth from yapping.

'Bitter…no, doubtful…yes' Serilda replied 'I've been working with District 9 for over 6 years…I can't say it has done wonders for my reputation.'

Felix put on a smile 'well I like to think that every year presents a new opportunity, a new chance for that to change, no?'

I stared at Serilda, wondering how old she was…she didn't look old, but she had slight age lines on her face despite all the wonders the Capitol could probably do…she was probably in her thirties or so.

'You'd better get them to Katrina, before she and her crew have a fit over you being late' Serilda said to Felix.

'Yes' said Felix 'yes you're right, come along you two' once again we followed Felix back along the corridor, up the elevator and down several hallways.

Finally coming to a door Felix opened it and gave me a gentle shove 'right in you go dear, Katrina will be waiting inside, boys will be going somewhere separate for this' without another word he left with Sinder and I walked through the door.

'Ah, there you are at last, where have you been, all the other tributes are already half done, we are so behind schedule' a bright coloured lady in magenta clothes ran over to me and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me over to the only empty bed in a long row of beds.

I couldn't see the other tributes, except their feet, but they were all lying there 'you Katrina' I asked.

'No dear, no time for talk, clothes off' she looked at the other two women standing by my bed while I tried to register what she'd just said.

'Everyone ready, everyone got everything…good because Katrina will be irritated enough to learn that we started late, chop chop' the woman said briskly, clapping her hands.

I still stood by the end of the bed, watching them, not quite sure I had heard them right.

'Did you not hear me right dear, I said clothes off, how do you expect us to wash you and give you a full make over if you are wearing these tatty old rags' the woman asked.

Feeling utterly embarrassed but glad at least that there were only girls around, I stripped down.

'Very good' the woman said her voice sounding calmer at last.

I can't honestly say I'd ever guessed this was a part of the Hunger Games preparation; bathed multiple times with numerous chemicals, soaps and oils until my skin feels red raw and then waxed free of every hair on my entire body save for my head and eyebrows. But they did clip my eyebrows; trim them with tiny scissors to artistic perfection. They then clipped my nails as well. By the end I felt very clean but also uncomfortably naked, no hair, no extra layers of grime or skin. But then that was probably the point. My hair had never been washed well at home so dealing with the tangled mess was certainly something for these stylists but they managed to get it clean and immaculate and tied back in a braid.

When the nightmare was finally over I was given some silky soft black pants and a silky magenta top to put on; I dressed and looked in front of the mirror; wow I could hardly recognise myself, I looked…amazing, not myself in a disturbing way but amazing.

The rest of the girl tributes had long left by the time I was done, I was kind of glad, I wasn't up for meeting with any of them so soon.

'Willow' said the stylist in magenta 'Katrina will see you now, follow me.'

I followed her down a hallway and was shown into a small lounge room, sitting inside was a tall graceful woman with reddish brown hair the colour of chestnuts.

'Welcome Willow, you look spectacular, I am Katrina and I will be your Stylist do I need to explain what that means or do you know?'

I sat down and said 'well, you make me look pretty right?'

Katrina laughed 'that and so much more my dear, my job is to ensure you make an impression, one that sticks in the minds of the people who will watch you here at the Capitol.'

'Why is that?'

'As your Mentor may or may not have told you, what could save you out there, is how much you mean to people here; when people like you, they sponsor you, when they sponsor you, you may get gifts in the games and that might just change everything.'

I came down for dinner to see a whole new Sinder and he likely saw a whole new me as well, he actually stopped eating and gaped slightly making me laugh.

Felix, Katrina and Serilda all sat with us, eating and talking over what to do for the Opening Parade. Sinder and I were more than happy to eat and listen until spoken to directly.

'We aren't going with the ridiculous bread idea again are we' Serilda asked, sounding like the thought alone was murder.

Katrina sighed 'what else would you have me do; they plow fields for goodness sake' turning to the two of us she quickly added 'no offence dears.'

'None taken' I say but she clearly doesn't catch my sarcasm.

'We aren't going to win any support for them when they ride out on a chariot dressed as loaves of bread' Serilda argued 'we're a laughing stock as it is.'

'I'm sure we can do something to make the costumes more interesting' Katrina replied.

Felix sighed, shaking his head 'I think we need a new angle Katrina, those costumes will do nothing for us.'

'Such as what' Katrina asked frowning.

Looking at me and Sinder, Serilda said 'well let us ask them, I mean…they come from the district…what could we dress you in?'

I frowned thoughtfully 'um…I don't know' I had never been very good with style, if Katrina could only think of a costume looking like bread then I'd be hopeless.

'You could try making something…I don't know, a costume that looks like crop or fields of grass' Sinder said uncertainly.

Katrina's eyes lit up 'I've got it, I have an excellent idea, but I'll need to start work right away' she got up, excusing herself and headed off.

We ate in silence for several moments, enjoying the food and drink immensely, I knew these would probably be some of my last, not to mention best, meals of my life and intended to enjoy them, besides I needed to get my strength up.

'So, I gather Katrina explained about sponsorship' Serilda said to us finally as she wiped her mouth.

'Yeah, how do we go about getting those' I asked curiously.

'I am the one who officially signs the contracts but Felix will be helping me find people, as for gaining the interest, that is down to you' Serilda explained.

'How' Sinder asked frowning.

'When you have the crowd's attention use anything and everything you have; charm, charisma, passion, even daring. Show them any skills you've got, make them love you, in the interview, in the parade, through your scores…everything.'

I had to wonder in that moment, how many times had she repeated this speech to tribute after tribute, only to watch them die…did she feel anything for them or was she just someone sent by the Capitol to Mentor a district that has none. Felix and Katrina were obviously Capitol born, that was clear, but it wasn't obvious with Serilda.

'So the Opening Parade is the first chance' I ask.

'Correct' Serilda answered 'I just hope Katrina's new idea will win us some support.'

I was guided to my room and left there for the night, considering we were all going to die, the accommodations were very nice; comfy beds with silk sheets, large wardrobes able to hold far more clothes than I would ever have and a large bathroom connected to the main room.

I washed my face in the bathroom then stripped down for the night, I felt self-conscious though, as though they might be watching me by camera. I got under the covers and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't, far too nervous about the Opening Parade tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Opening Parade

I was woken by one of Katrina's crew members shaking me madly 'wake up girl, goodness girl you sleep like a log, wake up, you have a busy day ahead of you.'

I moaned and rolled over, I really wished this was all just a dream but it wasn't and I was surrounded by three hyperactive stylists in a glamorous room that was…filled with clothes and fabrics.

'Up already, come on, we need you up' the woman repeated.

I pulled myself up on my elbows yawning and one of the stylists almost gasped at my hair 'what did you do to your…oh never mind we'll fix it later, right now we need your measurements, so up you get.'

'My what' I said sleepily, I ignored the comment about my hair, it was always horrible in the mornings, it just went everywhere.

'Measurements' said the stylist and she tugged me out of bed, leaving me standing in my underwear 'now arms out, legs together, head up straight.'

I stood still as the three moved around me taking various measurements including; arm to shoulder, waist, hips, bust, legs to hips, ankles and arm and leg width.

'Alright dear, we're all done, the others are probably waiting for you at breakfast, off you go' the stylist said as she and the others collected up the clothing.

I arrived at breakfast to find Sinder eating with Felix and Serilda but Katrina was absent.

'Ah there she is' Felix said smiling 'we were just wondering where you got to my dear.'

'Stylists' I replied with a yawn 'where is Katrina?'

'Preparing your costumes, she's been at work constantly since last night and probably will be until you put them on.

I kind of figured that was the case, but I had to ask none the less.

'Now we're not meant to discuss training until after the parade…but considering our district's track record…I feel a little discussion won't do any harm' Serilda said 'so…what can the two of you do?'

Oh boy, here we go, I honestly could think of very little I was good at that was going to save me in combat; I plowed fields and helped my mum bake bread.

'Well…' Serilda pushed, waiting for us to say something.

Sighing I said 'well I guess I'm resourceful.'

'That's what the last one said' Serilda said 'and she was the first to die, sorry, but it's true and it's also true that it's not going to do much for you, not by itself.'

The words felt like a stab in the gut, but I tried to ignore it 'I really don't have many skills' I said, my voice low.

Serilda looked at me for a long moment then looked at Sinder 'how about you?'

Sinder shrugged 'I don't know, I guess I know how to handle a few tools, some could be weapons but they aren't always available.'

'You'd be surprised what we could make available, but you have to show you have skills first' Serilda said 'Willow you need to think hard, otherwise you might as well stand still and let yourself be killed.'

'You have passion' Sinder said to me, turning back to Serilda he added 'I know she doesn't show it, but it runs in her family.'

'I'm aware, I saw the Reaping, your brothers were most impressive' Serilda said with a smile.

'You don't know what you're saying' I replied 'I'm a farmer not a hunter.'

There was a long silence and Serilda finally said 'well, we'll soon see won't we.'

As night began to fall over the Capitol, I sat in my room, thinking over everything, how could I fight…perhaps once I saw the training room, an answer might present itself.

My door opened and Katrina and her crew came in 'alright, show time my dear, are you ready to see the costume I've prepared for you?'

I nodded and the crew came in carrying an immaculate tight suit that was mostly a golden/beige colour like the colour of our uncut fields of crop. It was so tight to the body it was see through in many places but glitter layered over any private areas (thank goodness). It had a collar line of real crop that rose high above and behind my head. It also had real crop for cuffs at the wrists and real crop at the waist as a skirt.

I had to admit the costume was beautiful, glamorous and would easily match some of the higher districts costumes like 4, 3, 2 and maybe even 1.

'Alright, quickly, we don't have long, get into the costume now' Katrina said.

I got into the costume, it fit me perfectly, almost like a second skin, silky and comfortable.

The stylists then fussed over my face, nails and hair until I had golden nails to match my costume, heavy golden mascara and lipstick. They chose to put my hair in a braid not unlike my normal style but tied to the top of my head.

When they were finally done Katrina clapped her hands and stood back to examine me 'alright, let's see…perfect, you match Sinder brilliantly.'

'Sinder and I match' I said, somehow that hadn't quite occurred to me.

'Yes of course silly, come on now, we need to get going' Katrina led me out the room, her crew in tow behind me.

I stepped up to my carriage, next to Sinder 'hey' I said I felt sheepish and uncomfortable wearing something this glamorous and revealing in front of him.

He grinned at me, his costume almost exactly the same though slightly less revealing and no skirt around the waist 'hey, like your costume?'

I was about to answer when I heard laughter from further up the tunnel leading out into the open 'oh look, District 9 finally changed their outfit' said Adra, the girl from District 2, she was dressed in a fierce and fiery looking outfit that looked like a cross between a gladiator costume and a fire goddess, with flame markings face painted on her.

'This is hardly an improvement though' said the District 1 girl Amber who had appeared from behind them. Amber was dressed to look like some sort of angel with jewels all over the place.

The two of them headed back to their chariots, laughing 'just ignore them Willow' Sinder said 'they aren't worth it.'

'I think they're really nice' said a quiet voice and we turned to see the young girl from District 8, what was her name…Lacey watching us. Her own outfit was a glamorous outfit of patterns and fabrics, a typical costume you'd expect from District 8.

'Thanks' I said 'you're Lacey right, I saw you getting Reaped.'

'You too' Lacey said 'your brothers were really brave, to stand up to the Peacekeepers like that, no would dare do that in our district, not even my parents did anything when I was picked.'

Well what could they have done really, but I suppose it was hard to imagine for a young girl like her.

'I'll see you around' she said and headed back to her chariot.

'She seems like a nice girl' I said watching her go.

Sinder just made a thoughtful noise 'appearances can be deceiving, just remember that when it comes to the games ok.'

I nodded 'yeah I know, don't worry.'

We got up onto our chariot, standing side by side and prepared ourselves as we heard District 1 start to move in the distance. The opening at the end of the tunnel got bigger and bigger and then we were out, the crowd all around us, cheering and screaming.

I held up my free hand and waved at crowd, I noticed Sinder was doing the same on his side.

'Wow would you look at the districts this year' the commentator was saying 'District 1 soaring in like jewelled angels, District 2 mighty fiery warriors, District 3 bright like a shining star, District 4 in their usual aquatic blue but beautiful none the less. What's this, it looks like District 9 has had a wardrobe change this year, they look like…fields of crop, marvellous.'

I smiled as I heard our name mentioned, yes our new outfit had been recognised, Katrina's plan had worked.

The chariots lined up and we listened as President Snow gave his usual speech of welcome.

When it was over we got off our chariot and headed for the doors out of the large open area 'hey District 9' a voice called and I turned to see Jett, the arrogant boy from District 1 'you're an embarrassment to this entire event, why do you even bother huh?'

Sinder tried to pull me back but I shook free and stepped up to him and the other Careers 'at least I can die knowing I'm not a monster, you Careers make me sick, you volunteer to kill.'

Jett looked like he was going to launch himself at me but guards came up and calmed the situation down, separating us and telling us to move along.

I moved along the corridor with Sinder, heading back to our rooms 'you shouldn't have done that' he said at last.

'Yeah well…I'd had enough of them' I replied 'something just snapped.'

Sinder smirked 'like I said, you have passion; you just need to learn how to use it.'

We stopped outside my room 'yeah…maybe, guess I'll see you tomorrow.'

I went into my room and began the long process of getting out of my outfit and removing my makeup, it was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I finally was out of all my clothing, save for my underwear, and got into bed, glad the pressure of the Opening Parade was now over…tomorrow was training, a whole new challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Becoming

Sinder and I followed Serilda down the hallway towards the training room, deep beneath the building. The tight suit I'm wearing is black with a stripe of grey and red down its side, the number "9" marked on the side in white. We entered to find most of the other tributes gathered around an adult trainer.

'Go stand with the others, she'll be explaining everything' Serilda said to us and we moved to stand with the others.

'Now listen closely' said the trainer, she had pale skin and dark brown hair 'my name is Furina, I will be Chief Trainer here, you all have your own mentors to work with independently but there are also some mandatory things that you all have to do in here which I and the other trainers will be doing with you' she said.

One of the boys raised his arm 'yes' said Furina.

'What about the other weapons in here?'

'You are free to practise with any of the weaponry and tools in here for the games, just bear in mind we are watching so poor behaviour will reflect badly on you and talent will be noted' Furina said.

And so it began, the mandatory exercises were always first and then we were left to our own devices. The first day was depressing for me, I spent more time looking round at everyone else, then again that might help me more than I think in the games.

Jett was wielding a long sword and slicing apart dummies with deadly accuracy, I seriously regretted insulting him now.

Amber was hurling spears at targets and hitting her mark nearly every time.

Sloan was going between lifting weights and punching a punch bag, I had a feeling that wasn't all he was good at though, it wasn't like District 2 to come weapon less.

Adra was swinging bolas around her head, I watched with a sick feeling as she threw them and they snapped together round a dummy's legs, the dummy fell flat and she was then free to come over and finish her helpless victim.

The two from District 4 were working on nets together and practicing their skills with tridents.

District 3 were also together, practicing a variety of traps, snares and tripwires, I had to admit for two so young they were impressive.

I watched Sinder try out a variety of weapons available with Serilda standing nearby, he was clearly trying to get a feel for one, but it wasn't being very successful.

All the time I knew the trainers and Gamemakers were watching us from up on their balcony, judging us, I needed to start making some sort of an impression.

On the second day of training I began to get more into it, I was certainly fit, climbing and running was easy for me, which was something at least.

I watched Elysia, the girl from District 5 on the climbing ropes, she was far better than me, how someone from the power district got so fast and acrobatic was curious to me.

Moving over to her, standing under her, I said 'hi, Elysia right?'

She nodded 'yeah and your Willow' I nodded in confirmation.

'I was just curious, how did you learn to move like that in your district…I mean I thought District 5 was all about power and stuff' I asked.

Elysia smiled 'you'd be surprised what we can learn in our district' after a moment of silence Elysia dropped down and moved closer 'just a heads up, the Careers really have it in for you.'

I kind of knew this but I thanked her anyway and headed back over to Sinder and Serilda.

'Ah there you are Willow' Serilda said 'I've just had an idea, a potential weapon you could use' she hands me a sickle, it's sharper than the kind I see back home and the blade isn't curved into a round crescent moon shape either but it certainly looks lethal.

'We use these in the fields all the time' Sinder said 'I thought if you had something similar it might help.'

I try holding it and swiping it about a bit, but it feels odd used as a weapon, but hey it is better than nothing.

As our second day of training was finishing I put down the sickles I'd been practising with tirelessly and headed towards the exit. But before I get there I hear a whisper 'hey Willow.'

I turn to see Lacey watching me and I smile 'oh, hi Lacey.'

'Hi, I saw you stand up to the Careers after the parade, that was impressive' she said in her quiet voice.

'Thanks' I wasn't sure what else to say to that, looking round at the training room I added 'so what are you doing in all this?'

Lacey shrugged 'I'm very good at hiding, always have been, can't kill me if they can't find me right?'

I smirked 'yeah, guess you're right.'

On the third day me and Sinder decided to begin training separately, deciding that sickles will probably be my best bet I stick with them and stay in the main training room after the mandatory exercises while Serilda takes Sinder for private training.

This is how it starts, the feeling of separation some tribute partners feel from each other; some remain close all the way up to the games and inevitably causes conflict inside the arena and some just forget their ties completely and look out only for themselves once in the arena.

I was the former, Sinder could train separately from me but it wasn't going to change the fact I'd never be able to kill him.

As I practised with my sickles I watched the others train, I was convinced knowing the others would be just as useful as any weapon I or they had.

District 6's tributes weren't around, probably in private training, I didn't know much about them yet.

I watched District 7 the two practising with their usual axe skills and occasionally moving to other things such as traps and identifying edible plants.

The boy from District 11, Tyrone, was doing weights and Alana was looking over types of berries.

As for District 12, Arden and Kimberly they were both doing a bit of everything, moving between things, an interesting strategy. I looked over at their Mentor, a tall muscular man 'who is that' I asked Furina indicating to District 12's Mentor.

'That's Haymitch Abernathy, the only person to ever win the Hunger Games in District 12' Furina explained.

I remembered the state of District 12 and how poor they were and wondered how the guy had ever managed it; still it gave me hope, if he could have done it…maybe someone like I could too.

The day to show my skills to the Gamemakers had arrived and I sat down in the basement, awaiting my name to be called. Sinder was sitting beside me and although we shared a few words we mostly sat in silence.

'Willow Sawthorne' the microphone voice echoed down the hallway and I stood up, nervous.

Sinder took my hand 'hey, relax, you can do this, just focus and pretend they aren't there, do exactly what you were doing in training.'

I headed down the hall and out into the training room, the rack of sickles was laid out, just like any other day all I have to do is take them and use them a bit.

The Gamemakers sat high up on their balcony, watching me intensely, they probably didn't expect much from me, District 9, this was the time for them to probably quickly go the restrooms.

'Willow Sawthorne' I said to them, making sure they knew who I was.

The one at the front nodded his head and waved impatiently to say "go ahead".

_Well _I thought, picking up the sickles _I'm going to change that._

Seeing me take the weapons I sensed them sit up out of the corner of my eye, taking notice of me now, I moved to a row of bags held up by ropes.

I first sliced the sickles around a bit, trying to show my agility and fitness I then finished by throwing the sickles at the ropes, cutting one, two… all three ropes, causing the bags to fall to the floor.

There was a silence as I stared at what I'd done, I was quite impressed, question is were they?

I turned to look up at them and they were watching me 'District 9…yes' one of them asked, it sounded like he was checking.

I nodded my head, pleased I'd surprised one of them, if not all of them. They muttered amongst themselves and then waved me off, dismissing me.

'Excellent work Willow, I knew you could do it if you tried' Serilda said putting her arm on my shoulder approvingly. District 12 had just finished showing the Gamemakers what they had and now we all get to see our scores and the scores of everyone else.

Sinder, Serilda, Felix, Katrina and I all sat in a lounge watching a screen, waiting for the scores to come on.

'How did you do' I asked Sinder looking at him.

'Not as good as you I don't think, better than they expected, but still…' he sounded a little envious but I let it go, for now at least.

'Ah, here come the scores now' Felix said sitting back, his smile ever plastered to his face.

'Jett got a 10 and Amber a 9' I said in amazement.

Serilda shrugged 'that is pretty common for Careers.'

'Sloan a 10 and Adra a 9, exactly the same as District 1' Sinder said.

'There is no way Sloan got a 10 by just punching bags' I commented, 'that guy was saving something for the Gamemakers.'

Serilda seemed to ponder over that one, biting her lip thoughtfully 'well whatever it is you won't see it until you get to the arena, how you impress the Gamemakers isn't known to everyone else.'

Felix sighed 'now that poor brother and sister from District 3…'

I watched the screen; Evan only got a 4 but his sister Edna got a 5.

'I'd say not bad considering their age' Serilda commented 'and being from District 3.'

Both Finn and Brenna from District 4 got a 6, a well-earned one from what I saw of them.

'Who were District 5's tributes again' Felix said frowning.

'Elysia was the girl' I said 'can't remember the boy.'

Rory as his name was got a 4 and Elysia a 6, she must have done something pretty impressive to score that high.

Now District 6, I was most curious about them, I hadn't seen either of them since the first day of training. The young girl Cheryl only got a 3, I almost felt sorry for her. The boy however, Mason, got a 9, a score that I doubt was going to go undetected by the Careers.

'I'm most curious about District 7 personally' Sinder said 'did you see them going at it with their axes?'

I nodded, the thought of being in an arena with them sent chills down my spine 'Keith and Sylvia got an 8 and a 7' it was impressive but still I wondered how did that Mason boy get a score higher than them.

'Hey' Sinder said 'it's Lacey's score up next.'

We watched as District 8 came up; the boy called Fuller got a 4 but Lacey got a 5.

'And now us' Serilda said.

District 9 came up, my name came up and… 'I got a 7' I said hardly believing my score on the screen, that wasn't bad at all, better than most, seeing Sinder's face I said 'what's wrong?'

He pointed at the screen and I saw his score of 5 'hey, so what, that's not so bad.'

'You could have done better' Serilda said her voice firm 'especially after all the private session time I gave you.'

Sinder got up and left the room, I glared at Serilda 'was that really necessary, it's not what he needs to hear right now.'

'You don't exactly have long to hear anything, either of you, accept facts; two of you are going in and one is coming out…at best, it's just the way it is' Serilda said.

'Not forever' I said angrily 'and I seriously hope I live to see the day things change around here.'

The room went awefully quiet when I said that, in the presence of some people I'm sure such words would be enough to get me arrested, but I knew right now I wasn't in such company.

'District 10 got a 3 and a 5' Felix said 'and 11…interesting, the boy might have promise.'

'Why is that' Serilda asked looking back at the screen.

'Tyrone got an 8' I said 'what about the girl…Alana?'

'She got a 6 apparently' Felix said.

'And District 12' I asked wanting to hear the last so I could go and find Sinder.

'Arden a 3…Kimberly a 4, oh dear not very promising at all' Felix said shaking his head.

I got up and left without another word, still angry at Serilda, I didn't care how right she might be about it all, sometimes you just have to be more sympathetic, she's not the one going out there to die.

I finally found Sinder on the roof of the building; he was standing and staring out over the dark Capitol.

He must have heard me walking up to him because he said 'you know…in a better world, a nicer world, this city would be a lovely place…but as it is…I'm not sure what to think of it.'

I didn't say anything; I just stood beside him quietly and waited for him to continue.

'You know, the first night we came here, I came up here…and considered jumping but then of course…I remembered they deny us even the right to commit suicide' turning to look at me he said 'I've tried to avoid it Willow but I can't, I can't fight you, you mean too much to me…'

I didn't say anything I just sighed and looked out over the Capitol, 'please, if you're suffering inside like this, like I am, tell me.'

I still said nothing, I couldn't, the Hunger Games was only a couple of days away, to break this dam now, this gate, would be useless.

Deciding I wasn't going to say anything he turned and started heading back inside I only opened my mouth to reply as he slammed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Interview

I woke up to the sound of hammering on my door and Katrina came in looking more crazed then I'd ever seen her before 'where is Sinder, Willow, have you seen him?'

'I've been asleep' I muttered, hoping that was enough of an explanation for her.

'Well my partner can't find him, and we need to prepare for the interviews' Katrina said exasperatedly 'when did you last see him dear?'

I sat up, little more alert now 'um…last night, we had a fight with Serilda…or Sinder did, he went up to the roof and I went up to talk to him.'

'Right, I've got things to attend to, get up and go check the roof, see if he's there, uh Serilda picked a fine time to irritate him, the interviews need so much preparation' Katrina said irritably.

I got up and got dressed, feeling rather irritable myself for being bossed around but I was kind of used to it by now.

'Go on now, find him and then come straight back, I have numerous dresses I need you to try on' Katrina said ushering me out.

I headed up to the roof and sure enough there he was, standing in almost the same place as last night, I cleared my throat to get his attention 'I think your stylist is looking for you.'

'Like I care' he replied a smirk on his face not the usual sort of smirk I was used to seeing on him either.

'Hey what's with you' I asked 'look I know Serilda was…' but he cut me off.

'It's not her Willow, it's everything…even if one of us were to win we'd still lose the other and in the end what would that achieve' he asked turning to look at me.

I didn't really know what to say, I just waited, knowing he wanted to continue.

'Nothing, we would just become a mentor, watch others die, if we were to ever have children watch them die possibly…this' he said waving round at the Capitol 'will never end.'

I nodded my head 'I know, you think I don't wish things were different, you think I don't wish we could just live happily in District 9, I would gladly live there were it not for the Peacekeepers. But the world is like this and we're stuck the way we are.'

Sinder scowled at me 'so you're going to accept it?'

'I don't have a choice' I yelled back at him 'and neither do you, what are you going to do, just refuse to take part in their little game, you can't!'

Sinder sighed and walked closer to me 'you know what my dad told me before I left District 9…he said there is always a choice…always two options but that doesn't mean they are always good choices.'

'I'm not sure he meant for you to defy the Hunger Games itself, I think he was more talking about the fact only one of us could win' I reply.

We glared at each other for a long moment and then he finally said 'yeah, and he was right, just promise me that if something happens to me, you will win, for me and our district if nothing else.'

'I don't make promises I can't keep' I replied simply 'now come on, we both have things to do today.'

I barely saw Sinder the rest of the day as we prepared for our interviews and the few moments I saw him we never spoke to each other, I could feel it, I could feel the two of us cutting ourselves off emotionally. It hurt, hurt more than I could say but I knew it was better this way. I stood in my room as Katrina and her crew tirelessly went through dress after dress and put on make-up after make-up trying to find the perfect design for me to wear to the interview. I'd tried on so many dresses it felt unreal to me.

'Will Sinder and I be matching again' I asked wearily, feeling tired from the endless dressing and undressing.

'No' Katrina said 'the male tributes usually wear more formal wear like a tuxedo of some sort.'

I couldn't picture Sinder in a tuxedo, in a suit like something Felix wore…but I guess I'd see it soon enough.

'Right' said Katrina 'I think I've finally got the perfect design' she held up a dress that was a deep bronze sort of colour but shiny and elegant with numerous patterns of gold shimmering across it. The dress fell to about my knees or just below.

'Wow' I said 'it's amazing' almost wanting to put it on but Katrina pulled it away.

'We'll save it for just before the interview dear, now we need to decide how we're going to do your make-up and hair' she said thoughtfully.

After several attempts they finally decided to portray me much like how I was in the Opening Parade as far as make-up went, with golden eye liner, lipstick and nails. As for my hair they wanted to make me more immaculate and styled it so that it fell either side down onto my shoulders glimmering with golden glitter.

Serilda came in just as we were finishing up 'hm, very impressive' she commented 'Willow I was going to suggest you and I talk about what you are going to say.'

'Uh…right' I said uncertainly 'well don't they usually just ask questions and we answer them.'

Katrina laughed 'oh dear, it is so much more than that, it is about how you present yourself; are you going to be confidant, charming, innocent, coy, flirtatious, mysterious?'

I honestly hadn't given this sort of thing much thought and it clearly showed, I'd been too busy worrying over the problem between me and Sinder.

'I guess I'll just try and be myself' I said, hoping that was a good answer.

Serilda nodded 'not a bad idea but just watch what you say, I don't want to hear any of that back sass talk.'

'It might appeal to the crowd actually' Katrina said thoughtfully.

Serilda frowned 'possibly, but it may also get her in trouble, better to play it safe.'

'What is Sinder doing' I asked curiously.

'I'm not at liberty to tell you' Serilda said.

I frowned 'why not?'

'Because I'm not' Serilda snapped back 'now, focus on yourself.'

I didn't get what was up with that, didn't Sinder want to me to know?

'Remember Willow, if you see a chance to gain some interest jump on it, this interview is the last chance before the Hunger Games' Serilda said.

'How are we doing with sponsors by the way' I asked curiously.

Serilda sighed 'we have one or two, but in comparison to the other districts…not very well.'

Katrina put her hands on my shoulders 'it's all down to you dear, get on that stage and make an impression.'

_No pressure _I thought to myself.

My stomach filled with dread as I watched Lacey of District 8 leave the stage in her deep pink dress, I was up next, I looked behind me, Sinder was in a deep black tuxedo with some gold lining here and there and a gold tie. We kind of matched but not enough for it to be noticeable from a distance.

Caesar Flickerman stood up and said 'now, from District 9, please welcome the lovely Willow Sawthorne.'

Swallowing I moved up onto the stage and over to Caesar, shaking his hand and waving to the screaming crowd. Caesar sat down in his seat and I sat down in the seat next to him.

'So Willow, tell me how did you feel about being Reaped' he asked me not breaking his dashing smile.

'I…I couldn't believe it' I said, though that was far from a real expression of how I'd felt.

Caesar laughed 'yes, as I understand it neither could those two boys, they were your brothers am I correct?'

I nodded my head but didn't reply.

'Quite a stir' Caesar said 'but very moving, very moving indeed.'

I wanted to say all sorts of things but I knew it would be unwise, I just kept quiet.

'Tell me about those new costumes you were wearing in the Opening Parade my dear, we were all expecting the usual bread costume and then you surprise us with those amazing outfits' Caesar said excitedly.

'It was all our Stylist really but we wanted to represent our district in a more…literal and different way, something more glamorous I guess' I said, I was pretty much making this up as I went along now.

'Well, they were truly marvellous and unexpected that was the best part' Caesar said 'so how do you like the Capitol, compared to your home district?'

'Well, I really like the food' I said 'although sometimes I eat so much I feel ill.'

'Don't we all' Caesar said laughing and the crowd joined in massively 'now lastly I have to mention your score, a 7, an impressive mark for your district, were you told that?'

I shook my head, wondering why Serilda had left that out 'no, I mean I was surprised but also glad of course.'

'Ah well, perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned that to you' Caesar said laughing it off 'well that's all we have time for' the two of us stood up as he announced my name again and the crowd cheered as I left the stage.

I stood and watched with Serilda, Felix and Katrina as Sinder had his interview.

Caesar asked him pretty similar questions to me, the Reaping, how he liked the Capitol, his score and then he came to a final question.

'So tell me Sinder do you and Willow know each other well or are you just two people from the same district?'

Sinder frowned slightly and said 'we're…well we were close friends.'

_Were, what's that supposed to mean _I thought to myself as I watched.

'And why aren't you any more' Caesar asked curiously, as if he didn't know, the answer was fairly obvious unless he really was as stupid as he looked in those clothes.

'Both of us getting Reaped has taken its toll on us, we know how it's going to end' Sinder replied.

There was an awkward silence and Caesar finally said 'well thank you Sinder, that's all we have time for.'

I watched Sinder come into the room and pass me without even looking at me, his words had really hurt me I couldn't deny it, we'd been friends our whole life, maybe we were about to go into an arena where we might have to fight but I wasn't about to forget our friendship, not until the very last moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let The Games Begin

I sat in the chair and watched as the woman moved to each of us, injecting something into our wrist 'hold out your arm' said the woman as she got to me.

'What is that' I asked her as I held out my arm to her.

She injected something 'tracking device' she replied simply and moved on to the next tribute.

I don't know where we were being flown to inside this large hovercraft but we were all held into our seats tightly. Sinder was sitting across from me but ignoring me completely, this might be my last chance to talk to him…ever but he wasn't giving me a chance.

All the other tributes were fairly quiet too, probably thinking ahead and getting themselves focused.

We finally stopped and were allowed to leave the hovercraft, we were all separated, moved to go down different directions and I was escorted by two guards to a room. Inside Serilda waited for me 'here' she said 'put this on', I was given a thick warm brown coat with a fur lining, it wasn't actually as thick as it looked though or warm but provided some basic warmth.

'Do you have any idea what I'm about to face' I asked her but she shook her head.

'No I'm as clueless as you, but no doubt you'll be needing this otherwise they wouldn't have put it in here. Now remember what I told you?'

I nodded to say I did 'yeah first thing I do is look around, get a feel for my surroundings, try and find out what sort of arena I'm dealing with.'

Serilda nodded 'anything else?'

'And look for a water source' I added.

'Right, the Cornucopia will likely be right in front of you or very nearby, always is, there'll be a bag for you but don't go for it if you think it's too dangerous, just grab anything you can and run for the wilderness, trust me.'

I nodded, very nervous now '15 seconds' echoed a voice.

'Alright, time to get going, remember your training' Serilda said ushering me over to a tube.

I stepped into it and it closed shut, I could no longer hear Serilda or anything but my own frantic breathing, I didn't like this enclosed space. I didn't need to wait long, the tube began to rise like an elevator and I was soon out in the open again.

A blast of cold air hit me in the face, I knew now why I needed the jacket, I looked around to see we were all in a clearing, like most Hunger Games I'd watched, all standing on our pads, waiting for the countdown to end. Snow covered the ground…in fact, snow was everywhere. To the north were some mountains, not too high, with snow covered trees, to the west was a hill that fell downwards, a lake at the bottom but it seemed frozen over, trees all around it. To the east and south there were just trees as far as the eye could see, what kind I wasn't sure but everything was layered in snow…the word tundra came to mind, I'd only read of such a place but it fitted what I was standing in.

The Cornucopia was right in front of us, supplies and weapons piled all over the place, some hidden by snow. I could see the bag that was meant for me, it had two sickles in it among other things. The countdown was almost over now and I could see all the others getting ready to move, nervous, they were all jerking impatiently and preparing to launch forward. This was the moment when all tributes made the choice; to risk running for supplies or to just turn and head straight for the wilderness…considering the cold conditions it didn't look like anyone was considering running for the trees.

I wasn't wondering where Sinder was and nor did I care; I'd worry about that after I survived the bloodbath, provided he did too. I watched the numbers descend 5…4…3…2…1

We all bolted out at almost exactly the same time, save for one figure who shot out so fast I barely saw it, running like the wind, catching a flash of her face as I ran I saw Elysia get to the Cornucopia first before anyone else, grab a bag and bolt off towards the north, knocking past a shorter figure but not breaking stride at all. Well she was gone and safe. The rest of us collided into a bloody frenzy in the middle, fighting over the bags and weapons.

I couldn't reach my bag, Jett and Adra were far too close to it, I'd die trying, I grabbed a bag of supplies and turned bolting for the lake area. I dodged out of the way of the District 7 girl as she came running my way with an axe and swiped, her face filled with a scary look for someone so deceptively pretty. I heard a scream and turned to see a small girl, possibly Cheryl, fall on her face struggling to crawl away. I realised with horror her legs had been tied by bolas, I saw Adra come over and finish her with a swift slash of her sword.

The two kids from District 3 (easily recognisable by their same blonde hair) had made a run for it with a bag between them but they'd only got about halfway across the clearing when a spear went through one of them and he or she collapsed, the other fled with the bag.

I managed to get a safe distance away, by the edge of the hill and hide, despite the danger I couldn't help but watch out for Sinder, was he still somewhere in that bloodbath?

Amber, I presumed, was pulling the spear from the body of the District 3 victim.

Adra was clashing with someone I couldn't see from this angle.

Sloan was grappling with Tyrone, the two trying to strangle each other the body of two others already dead at their feet.

Jett was dealing with two people at once, not sure who they were but they seemed to be working together.

The Careers had obviously planned an alliance, they weren't fighting each other…although District 4 were Careers and they didn't seem to be part of it…in fact the two from District 4 were gone, they must have left as well in all the confusion.

I watched as Jett ran one of his attackers through and pulled the other off his back and stabbed down, I'm guessing into him or her, though I couldn't see from where I was. He had a couple of cuts on his neck and face but nothing serious.

Whoever Adra had been fighting was caught in the back by a spear from Amber, but Adra didn't seem to appreciate it, wanting the kill for herself probably.

Tyrone shoved Sloan off him and made a run for it and then I saw it, what Sloan had saved for the judges…it was barbaric, a chain and sickle. Sloan threw it and it was about to wrap around Tyrone's neck but someone else leapt out in front of him and the chain took her instead.

Tyrone kept running, only realising too late someone had sacrificed themselves for him.

The girl gave a choked scream as she was pulled back by the neck by Sloan and when she was close enough he gave a mighty tug and it broke her neck or maybe cut her throat or both.

I couldn't watch anymore, besides the bloodbath was more or less over, I turned and began down the hill but slipped on the snow and fell, crashing down, rolling over and over until I hit the bottom.

I felt pain in my hip, I was pretty sure I'd damaged it but it would have to wait until I found a safe place to rest. As I moved on I heard the cannon fire and stopped to count…9 dead. Well I hadn't counted 9 bodies but then I wasn't really going to go out there make a head count, the Gamemakers know what they're doing. Still only 9 out of 24…not bad, less than usual, more often half the tributes die at least.

I continued to move until I felt I'd got far enough away from the Careers and the others and sat on an old log to rest. Opening the bag I found several items that could be useful; a length of rope, a knife, _perhaps I'd grabbed someone else's bag _I thought to myself, a canteen for water though it was empty and some iodine, for purifying water I presumed. This wasn't much; I was going to need other supplies. I packed them away and began to move again.

After a short while I found a cave and decided that, provided it was empty and safe, it would be smarter to stay in a cave then try and light a fire. I remembered one time a tribute lit a fire and totally gave away his position…some people just aren't very smart.

I moved into the cave carefully, cautiously but it seemed to be empty. I hid the cave from view and then went about getting some food and water. The frozen lake was solid but after some effort I managed to break a small hole with my knife and get some water out, I then purified it using the iodine and took a few sips. The cunning thing about this clothing they'd given was it was hot to run in, sure it kept us warm but it wasn't helpful if you're trying to run from someone.

Now I needed food of some sort, I hadn't seen any wildlife so far…a few plants but I wasn't overly confidant I knew my berries very well. I looked up at the trees, perhaps they had something to offer, but I honestly knew nothing about trees, I was from a district where we only had fields and factories.

Hungry, I headed back to my cave for the night, the sky beginning to darken.

As I curled up in my cave, hungry and shivering, I heard the anthem begin and I quickly moved to the entrance of my cave to see who had died in the bloodbath.

The girl from District 6, Cheryl, yes, that I'd seen clearly before my very eyes, poor girl hadn't stood a chance. Evan from District 3, so his sister got away. Keith from District 7, huh, so one of them had died, I was surprised that had happened so soon. Fuller from District 8, _oh god _I thought to myself _please not Lacey as well._

Both the tributes from District 10, Colby and Laura and both from 12 as well, Arden and Kimberly. The last to be shown was Alana from 11, of course, the poor girl who must have jumped out in front of Tyrone.

I watched the last picture fade into the sky and sighed, so Sinder was still alive and so was Lacey, she was probably hiding somewhere out in this wilderness, the thought made me smile.

I returned to my cave, hiding the entrance from view and settled down for the night, cold and hungry though I was, I managed to get to sleep.

I was woken by the sound of footsteps, someone was moving around outside not far from my cave, I grabbed my knife and cautiously moved closer to see if I could catch a glimpse of them. It wasn't many footsteps; there was just one person, so I doubted it was any of the Careers. I looked out and could just see a pair of feet a few steps away, but I couldn't see who it was, I could catch the person off guard or I could wait and they'd probably move on. The person crouched down, examining the ground tilting his or her body from left to right, I'm pretty sure it was a girl, the figure matched.

I wonder if there had been snowfall in the night, if not then my tracks might still be visible. Fortunately the tracks didn't lead right to the cave entrance but it was still a flaw I'd overlooked.

I had to make a decision fast, she was clearly onto the fact someone was nearby, if I attacked now I might have a chance, her back was turned it wasn't exactly fair but this was survival she'd probably kill me too in the same position.

I moved out just as she stood up straight and turned; she leapt backwards, her axe raised and I stayed where I was.

'You' I said, it was the District 7 girl who had tried to lob my head off back at the bloodbath.

'You' she replied simply not lowering her axe.

We both stood ready, in an awkward moment of indecision; moments like these occasionally happen in the Hunger Games and they can be deadly if you make the wrong decision.

'Are you going to kill me' I asked her uncertainly.

The girl slightly lowered her weapon 'alright listen 9, here's how I see it, the Careers clearly formed an alliance before the games and they are hardly the only problem so if anyone who isn't a Career has a shot at surviving…I think we need to work together…temporarily of course.'

I wasn't sure how safe it was to hook up with her, she seemed like the stab in the back sort…but perhaps I could learn some useful things from her.

'Alright' I said 'name's Willow.'

'Sylvia' she replied simply putting her axe head towards the ground.

Nodding back to the Cornucopia I said 'so what happened to your partner?'

'That guy from 6 got him' Sylvia said 'you're lucky I got distracted by that, otherwise I might have finished you off.'

'He got away I presume' I said, not seeing his name in the list of dead.

'Yeah, me and him fought it out but then he took off, I tried to follow him but lost him' Sylvia explained.

I nodded 'do you know of any food around here, I'm starving and I can't find anything to eat.'

Sylvia laughed 'typical District 9, if it ain't fields of crop you can't do anything.'

I frowned at her as she passed by me and walked over to one of the trees 'pine trees…that means pine cones.'

'Come again' I said frowning at her in confusion.

Sylvia shook her head and sighed 'in District 7, amongst other things, we have pine trees you can harvest nuts from their pine cones, it will take a little work with the tools we have here…but I think we could do it.'

'Huh' I said 'neat.'

'Pine trees used to be a little different many years ago my dad told me, but like how some animals have changed and interbred with those genetically engineered ones, better pine trees were introduced too.'

Sylvia told me to gather some wood for a fire while she gathered some pine cones, I was happy enough to do as she said for now but I was still going to keep a wary eye on her.

After we'd gathered pine cones and wood and shaped out a fire with some stones I said 'don't you think a fire is a little risky?'

Sylvia sighed 'well it's not like we have much choice is it, just be ready to put it out quickly if we hear anything.'

I nodded in agreement and we began the slow process of starting the fire with a couple of stones and then trying to get the nuts out of the cones.

I was glad at this moment I had Sylvia with me, she had years of practise at doing this, I had no idea what I was doing.

The day was almost over by the time we had a substantial amount of nuts free of the cones, I offered Sylvia some of my water, feeling I owed her something as thanks.

She waved it off 'I got my own' she said.

Suddenly we both heard something; it was very quiet, like the slightest crunch of feet on snow. We both stood very still and Sylvia reached, inch by inch, for her axe.

The noise came again, so quiet, it was certainly a cautious person, it was coming from my left I estimated, from deeper in the forest.

Sylvia, facing me, had a better view of the direction the noise was coming from; she slowly wrapped her fingers around her axe and inch by inch stood up straight.

I was about to whisper something to her when she threw the axe, hard and fast, it hurtled through the air towards the noise, there was a scream and a thud noise.

The two of us moved over to see who it had been 'Elysia' I said recognising the girl instantly.

The axe had just missed her head as she had ducked to the floor, but it looked like it had cut part of her bag 'are you crazy' she yelled, though I figured she was yelling at Sylvia.

'Hey this is kill or be killed' Sylvia said shrugging, grabbing her axe and pulling it out of the trunk 'and keep it down, you want to tell people where we are?'

'Wait' I told Sylvia 'Elysia could be of help, you warned me before about the Careers right?'

Elysia nodded 'yeah, I honestly have nothing against you Willow; I intended to just try and out survive everyone else.'

Sylvia raised her eyebrow 'sooner or later you'd have to fight.'

Getting up off the ground Elysia sighed 'yeah well…one thing at a time right.'

'Where's your partner' I asked her curiously, the ginger haired kid wasn't among the dead and I didn't see him at the beginning.

'No idea' said Elysia 'not really my partner either, barely knew him, we're just from the same district.'

Suddenly there was a cannon shot and we all looked up at the sky _great, another one down. _Turning back to Elysia I said 'why don't you stay with us.'

Elysia looked at Sylvia uncertainly 'um…I don't know.'

'I promise I won't try to kill you again' Sylvia said 'we'll all know when it's the right time to break our little alliance, and it certainly won't be while the Careers are still around.'

Elysia nodded 'alright then…so do you guys have any food?'

'Do you' I asked her, hoping she did.

'Oh yeah, the berries here are great, you have to be careful, there are a few poisonous ones too though and they leave you quite thirsty but they are satisfying' Elysia said.

Sylvia frowned 'how do you know about berries?'

'Clearly you two didn't pay enough attention back in training, survival is always the most important part' Elysia said as we headed back to our small fire.

'We should put this out' I said to Sylvia 'we have all the nuts we're going to get for now, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves.'

'Agreed' Sylvia said 'let's use that cave of yours, it's well hidden, we can eat and rest in there.'

As the three of us sat in the cave, the unlikely three allied as we were, eating the berries and nuts and taking small sips of our water supply I thought over what my next move was going to be. After a long silence I finally said 'I need to get back to the Cornucopia at first light.'

The other two both looked at me, Elysia put on a frown 'I don't think that's a good idea Willow.'

'Why not' I asked 'look if I'm going to be of any help to you guys at all I need my weapon and it is sitting back at the Cornucopia.'

'If the Careers didn't take it' Sylvia said 'they're probably still there.'

Elysia shook her head 'they're not, on my way here I got a good view of the Cornucopia from a cliff, I saw them leaving, they certainly took a lot of the supplies with them…but not all of them.'

'I wonder why' I said, more to myself than the others.

'A trap no doubt, a way to lure us in and you'll play right into it if you go there' Sylvia replied.

The anthem began again and Elysia and I, being nearest the cave mouth, moved to look up at the dark sky, the face of the boy from District 5 appeared in the sky, I looked at Elysia to see any sign of reaction but she just sighed and lowered her head.

'I'm sorry' I said, I felt like I had to say it even though she'd said they hadn't known each other.

Elysia shook her head 'it's ok' seeing the questioning look on Sylvia's face she added 'it was the boy from my district.'

Sylvia nodded 'I see' the three of us didn't say anything else; we agreed to take turns keeping watch while the other two sleep.

(Note to Readers: to those of you reading, thank you for your support, any feedback is much appreciated, I will try to continue ASAP)


End file.
